


Fuel

by villaintohero



Series: Late Night Drabbles [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Joseph and Robert only mentioned, and it's nothing good, and them being salty about Joseph, mostly just self hatred, they know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaintohero/pseuds/villaintohero
Summary: Robert and Mary sit together for a few drinks after they found out about Dadsona joining Joseph on his yacht. And they have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next.





	Fuel

His voice had never sounded so cold. And it made Mary shiver down to her bones. Still she kept her poker face. She was good at that these days. And just like that she watched Robert drinking his whiskey in one gulp. They have had their differences over the years. Especially when it came to Joseph. But now they were closer than ever. And seeing him like this, the very name of Joseph rolling off his tongue as if it was infected with the deadliest poison on earth, broke her heart. 

She glared down into her glass of wine. Her first this evening. And yet she didn't even drink one sip. So, this night was really bad. Her reflection staring back at her with tired and weary eyes. Like a dead woman staring right back at her. Judging her for the things she did, for the things she didn't do. 

She snarled, drinking a huge sip of wine and placing it back onto the table. Her fingers playing with the smooth glass.

 

“Of course Joseph lured him onto his fucking boat. That's just so… Typical for a coward like him.”, Robert groaned, staring into his empty glass while his soft movements moved the ice inside. The bitter taste of whiskey numbing his throat. It wasn't enough. “This is bullshit. And we sit here and can't do anything.” His fingers were shaking. As if to stop them from doing so, his grip around the glass tightened. 

 

“I know. And this poor Sab won't even listen. Ugh. This is exhausting. And stupid.”, she didn't even feel bad about him cheating on her. By now, she was facing bigger concerns than that.

 

Her eyes were still fixed on Robert. Even a blind man could tell that it was ripping him apart. The thought of Joseph doing that with their new neighbor, while, at the same time, telling himself that he didn't care for Joseph at all anymore. Mary's gaze went to the Tattoo even if just for a moment. He was still clinging onto things that were out of their reach. “We have to be careful. God knows what this guy is up to now..”, at her own choice of words, just before her glass could touch he lips again, she smiled oh so cynical. “Thinking about it, he probably doesn't either. But I like to believe that someone is keeping an eye on that… hellspawn.” And with that, she emptied her glass to the last drop. The cross around her neck suddenly feeling so much heavier. 

 

“We'll keep an eye out for him. Your big boss up there doesn't seem to care for this damned town anyway.”, Robert mumbled, the corners of his mouth just twitching slightly into a small smile. “Now we can't do anything anyway. He's out on the freaking sea with his stupid boat and our naive neighbor. Fuck it all.”

 

“Amen, sailor. Let's get ourselves some more fuel. I am too sober for this crap.”

 

There was something going on in this town. So much more than could be seen with the eye. And Joseph was the main reason things were falling apart. They both knew. They both carried some of the mysteries within their minds. And if this monster in Joseph's skin would finally show it's claws for everyone to see, when it would finally become a predator, they would do something. Anything in their might. 

 

If it wouldn't be too late already. 


End file.
